Our lives are not that bad
by analiadu01
Summary: Série de One-shots sur les couples de Teen Wolf. Reprise du couple Derek/Leona(OC) de The Werewolf Hunter. Je vais rajouter d'autres couples plus tard, mais en priorité celui-là. Reviewer, les gens! ;D


**Salut, les loulous !**

**Alors voilà, pour me faire pardonner de l'immense retard que j'ai pris sur le chapitre 10 de The Werewolf Hunter, je vous ai fait un petit one-shot sur Deona ! ^^ (j'adore toujours dire ce nom de couple ! XD)**

**Donc ce sera une série de One-shot sur tous les couples de Teen Wolf, et je pense rajouter d'autres OC à part notre petite Leona ^^**

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'idée et de ce premier one-shot.**

**Bisous bisous !**

Avancer. Je dois continuer à avancer. Et je dois fuir. Pour ne pas faire de mal à ceux que j'aime. À ceux qui m'aiment... _M'aimaient_... Car maintenant, je suis un monstre. Une abomination de la nature. Et je devrais être morte.

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne le suis-je pas ? Pourquoi cet enfoiré de Gérard ne m'a pas tué lorsqu'il en a eu l'occasion ? Il sait pourtant ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait...

J'ai tué des êtres humains ! De sang-froid, en plus ! Tout ça à cause de lui... de Peter Hale.

C'est cet enfoiré d'Alpha qui m'a mordu !

Pour quelle raison ? Se venger de Kate, ma tante adoptive. Une folle, elle aussi. Ils n'auraient pas pu s'entre-tuer et me laisser tranquille ? D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tout cela a commencé ?

Ah oui.

J'ai rencontré Derek Hale.

Et je suis tombée amoureuse de ce crétin aux beaux yeux bleus.

Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un loup-garou !

C'est risible. Je ris de ma propre connerie. Surtout, qu'au passage, cet abruti est le neveu de cet enculé d'Alpha qui m'a mordu.

Je continue d'avancer, une douleur lancinante au ventre. Cela fait maintenant un mois que je me suis transformée. Et tous les jours, ma douleur et ma colère ne font que s'accroîtrent. De pire en pire. Je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre, sauf peut être à l'envie d'égorger toute personne se trouvant près de moi. Juste par plaisir. Parce que tuer, c'est dans ma nature, à présent.

Je suis devenu un monstre. Et il est en train de refaire surface. Au fond de moi, je sais.

Je sais que je vais tuer ce soir.

Et que rien, ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter.

C'est pour cela que je cours. Sans regarder derrière moi. Ni même sans regarder où je met les pieds. Mes sens de loup-garou font le boulot tous seuls, de toute manière.

Je ris encore une fois. C'est un rire jaune, sans aucune trace de joie.

La nuit est tombée depuis une heure, et il commence à pleuvoir.

Je m'arrête un moment. Non pas que je soi fatiguée, loin de là, c'est juste pour sentir les gouttes de pluie fraîches sur mon visage brûlant.

Là, je souris de bohneur.

Je reste plantée là, au beau milieu de la forêt, trempée, car maintenant, il pleut de plus en plus fort. Je m'assied contre un arbre et replie mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

Encore une fois, je me retrouve abandonnée. Seule au monde. Je n'ai plus personne. Personne ne peut m'aider à me contrôler. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que ce crétin de Gérard et ses sbires me trouvent et me tuent. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

C'est la _seule_ chose à faire.

La foudre a commencé à tomber. Mon autre solution est d'attendre que cette maudite foudre s'abbatte sur moi, qu'elle m'exécute. Qu'elle soit mon salut. Qu'elle me rescucite. Qu'elle me fasse revivre dans la mort.

Je me relève. J'avance encore.

Mon corps avance comme une machine. Tout seul. Je ne commande plus. Le monstre est en train de prendre ma place, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Je lutte intérieurement pour ne pas foncer retrouver Derek pour le supplier de m'aider. C'est de sa faute si j'ai été transformée.

Non. Attendez.

C'est de la mienne.

Parce que je me suis dressée contre Peter. Pour protéger Derek.

Parce que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

Parce que j'ai été adoptée par les Argent.

J'étais la meilleure arme de vengeance que Hale ait pu avoir. Un louveteau apeuré, incapable de se contrôler, infiltré dans la famille, et surtout, programmé pour tuer.

C'était un plan parfait.

Je m'arrête.

Je suis devant la maison en ruines de Derek. Je suis arrivée là instinctivement.

Trop facile.

Je le sens me regarder. Je tourne les yeux vers lui. Il est sur le porche.

Il se tient là, et ne semble pas surpris.

Il m'attendait.

Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas. Ça ne compte pas.

J'avance lentement vers lui. Et lui aussi avance vers moi. Nous nous rejoignons, nous nous regardons.

Sans parler.

Il sait ce que je ressens.

Il caresse mon visage trempé, et replace une mêche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille.

Le monstre s'est tu.

Plus rien ne compte à part nous deux.

Et finalement, je comprends.

Je comprends que mon destin est d'être avec lui.

Qu'il n'y a que lui qui peut m'aider.

Je ne tuerai pas ce soir.


End file.
